a New Love
by Shion tsuzuka
Summary: Mencari cinta yang baru bukanlah ide yang buruk. KyuMin couple.Shonen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, ff pertama saya (saya merasa harus memasukkan ini menjadi warning #nyengir)**

**diadaptasi dari komik Find a New Love © Sugiyama Miwako  
**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Di sini lah Sungmin sekarang, berdiri di pojok ruangan yang sekarang penuh dengan tamu undangan. Tamu undangan yang memenuhi ballroom di hotel mewah itu. Tamu undangan pesta perkawinan kakak sepupunya, orang yang selama ini selalu disanginya lebih dari seorang dongsaeng kepada hyung.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap nanar pasangan yang baru saja mengucapkan janji suci itu.

Kelihatan sekali kalau Hankyunng –kaka sepupu Sungmin- berdiri dengan wajah sumringah di samping sang 'istri' yang bernama Cho Heechul, ah atau sekarang Tan Heechul. Meski berat untuk mengatakannya, tapi Sungmin harus mengakui kalau mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Hankyung yana mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam terlihat tampan dan maskulin, berbeda dengan Heechul. Sang istri tampak mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih bersih dengan sedikit aksen manik-manik di pinggir jasnya yang menambah cantik penampilannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat pasangan baru tersebut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kepergiannya untuk darma wisata ke Pulau Jeju yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya membuat dia harus kehilangan cintanya. Padahal selama ini Sungmin selalu bisa mengatasi hama-hama pengganggu –menurut Sungmin- yang mencoba untuk mendekati Hankyung.

"Hiks… hiks…" terdengar suara orang menangis yang membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin dan seketika Sungmin menoleh mendapati sorang _namja _yang berdiri di sebelahnya tengah menundukan kepala dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Jelas sekali kalau _namja_ini yang sedang menangis.

"Eum… hey orang-orang melihatmu lho," ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Hiks… brisik. Bukan urusanmu!"

Demi seluruh benda pink kesayangnnya –termasuk celana dalam yang Sungmin kenakan sekarang- Sungmin bukannya mau berurusan dengan pemuda ini. Sungguh sebarnya dia sangat malas, apalagi dengan keadaan hatinya yang masih berdenyut sakit seperti ini. Hanya saja dia ini berdiri di sebelah Sungmin. Sekalo lagi di SEBELAH Sungmin, dan tentu orang-orang yang melihat hal ini akan mengira kalau Sungmin adalah penyebab pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini menangis. Dan lihat sekarang, orang-orang itu sedang melihat kearah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Aish… sungguh merepotkan.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Tidak berniat mengurusi pemuda cengeng ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh. Tapi belum selangkah Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda itu berkata dengan suara serak.

"Rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang kau cintai menikah di depan matamu." Sungmin tertegun. Mencerna perkataan pemuda itu. Apakah pemuda itu juga sedang patah hati seperti yang dialaminya?

Sungmin berbalik, memperhatikan sosok pemuda itu sebentar kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana panjang yang dia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna pink miliknya.

"ini ambillah. Aku paham sekali perasaan mu. Orang yang kucintai juga menikah," Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya dan tanpa sadar Sungmin juga meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang ditahannya dari tadi sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, entah kenapa. Mungkin ini karena dia merasa memiliki teman seperjuangan.

Pemuda itu mengambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan oleh Sungmin. Namun masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sungmin sulit melihat rupa si pemuda. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka tadi sudah kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka, tidak memperdulikan kelakuan dua pemuda yang menurut mereka tidak penting.

"Rasanya sakit sekali,"

"Iya, sakit sekali," Sahut Sungmin meng-iya-kan.

"Padahal aku belum sempat mengingkapkan perasaanku kepadanya,"

"Hu'um," Sungmin mengangguksambil mengelap air matanya.

"Dengan sekejap dia telah diambil orang lain,"

"Kau benar!" Lagi-lagi sungmin meng-iya-kan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bernama Hankyung itu, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh,"

"Kau benar!" Ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar. Dan dia menjawab dengan lumayan bersemangat. Mungkin ini dikarenan ucapa-ucapan _namja _ini dari tadi selalu satu arah dengan pikirannya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu sepertinya ada yang salah di sini…

Tapi apa?

Bisa diulang lagi?

Apa perlu ditandai dengan kata _flashback_?

Hey ayolah ulang seka-

"dilihat dari manapun aku ini lebih tampan. Aku juga tinggi. Suaraku lebih bagus, aku juga jago bermain PSP. Dan yang paling penting aku tidak bertampang bodoh seperti si Hankyung itu. Jelas aku lebih keren daripada dia," Ucap pemuda yang msih setia menutup wajahnya itu dengan lancar.

"Dan kau tahu dia memiliki kutu air,"

Sepertinya tidak perlu diulang lagi anak ini bahkan telah mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas . dan…

Apa katanya tadi? Kutu air? Sebegitu hinakah hidup seorang Tan Hankyung?

Cukup sudah Sungmin mendengar penuturan pemuda ini. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis.

Mari kita hitung…

Satu,

Dua,

Ti..

BRAKK

Sungmin mengambil karangan bunga yang memang terpajang di sebelahnya dan melamkan karangan bunga malang itu kea rah muka si pemuda. Dan dengan tampang sangar tapi cute Sungmin berteriak kepada pemuda itu.

"KAU DENGAR YA KAKAK KU ITU TIDAK ADA KUTU AIRNYA DAN DIA JAUH LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KAU!" Ucap Sungmin mutlak. Sudah tak dihiraukannya lagi pandangan penuh tanya dari para tamu undangan. Sungguh hilang kesabaran pemuda manis ini.

'_Wah pacarnya ngamuk,'_ Pikiran bodoh para tamu undangan.

.

.

.

"APAAA?" Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini Sungmin kembali berteriak.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya berteriak? Karena sungguh Sungmin sudah cukup lelah hari ini., apalgi untuk beteriak. Padahal mereka baru saja sampai di rumah. Yang Sungmin butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat dan tidur di ranjangnya.

"iya Minnie, Eomma dan Appa sudah sepakat untuk mengajak Hanie dan Chulie tinggal di rumah kita. Hah… Eomma bisa membayangkan betapa ramainya rumah kita nanti, apalagi kalu Hannie dan Chullie sudah memiliki anak nanti. Aisshh… aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menimang cucu," ucap Eomma Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

Hankyung memang sepupu sungmin, tetapi kedua orang tua Sungmin telah menganggap Hankyung seperti anak sendiri. Apalgi setelah Hankyung kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pasca kecelakaan yang mereka alami sewaktu Hankyung masih berumur lima belas tahun.

Sebenarnya selama lima tahun ini Hankyung memang tinggal di rumah Sungmin untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Hankyung yang aslinya tinggal sendiri di cina memang berniat untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di korea dan dengan kebaikkan Paman dan Bibi Lee –kedua orang tua Sungmin- dia diberikan tumpangan tempat tinggal.

Bahkan setelah kuliahnya selesai dan ia telah bekerja Bibi Lee tetap bersikeras untuk menahan Hankyung di rumahnya.

"Aku tidak mau anak ku pergi. Kau tahu setelah kau tinggal di sini Bibi selalu merasa kalau Bibi mempunyai anak yang lengkap. Bibi mempunyai putra dan putri. Hannie dan Minnie." Begitulah ucapan polos yang dilontarkan oleh Bibi Lee yang sukses membuat Hankyung sweatdrop.

'Putri katanya? Apa jadinya kalau Min-ah mendengar ini,' begitulah kira-kira batin Hankyung.

Oke balik kecerita awal dimana Sungmin mendengar berita naas tadi.

"ANDWAE! Aku tidak mau! Kenapa harus tinggal di rumah ini sih?" tolak Sungmin

"Lho kenapa?" Tanya Eomma Sungmin. Merasa heran dengan sikap anaknya ini. Untung saja sekarang Hankyung dan Heechul masih berada di hotel untuk bulan madu kalau tidak Eomma Sungmin khawatir Hankyung dan Heechul akan tersinggung mendengar penuturan Sungmin itu.

Appa Sungmin pun tidak kalah terkejut mendengarnya, karena setahunya Sungmin dan Hankyung itu sangat dekat tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin berubah seperti ini.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Cukup sudah. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kalau memang ini yang diingnkan kedua orang tua nya Sungmin bisa apa.

"Baiklah terserah jika mereka akan tinggal di sini, tapi… aku yang akan keluar dari rumah ini," ucap sungmin tegas.

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin sontak membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee terbelalk kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Lee Sungmin? Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu Appa dan Eomma tidak punya waktu meladeni candaanmu yang tidak lucu ini,"

"aku tidak bercanda Appa. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku… aku akan tinggal di asrama sekolah," ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar. Terlihat jelas bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

Nyonya Lee yang melihat keadaan anaknya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Diraihnya tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Katakana ada apa sebenarnya," ucap Nyonya Lee lembut sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin yg bergetar.

"Eom-Eomma… hiks… _appo_ Eomma…" Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sungmin. Air matanya meluncur dengan mulus membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Apa, apa yang sakit, hem? Katakana pada Eomma. Eomma tahu beberapa bulan ini kau tidak seperti biasanya," ya Nyonya Lee tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya. Sungmin yang biasanya periang dan jail menjadi lebih pendiam. Sangat berbeda dari Sungmin yang sebelumnya.

Sungmin masih tetap menangis. Entah kenapa sekarang rasa sakitnya bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya seskali terdengar suara isakan Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin pun masih setia mendekap dan menenangkan anaknya ini. Karena walaupun Nyonya Lee sedikit agak aneh tapi sebenarnya dia memilki perhatian yang lebih pada anaknya. Begitu pula dengan Tuan Lee, sekarang dia masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

Setelah selang beberapa lama akhirnya Nyonya Lee mengangkat wajah Sungmin, dan terlihatlah matanya yang sembab dan memerah.

"Katakana pada Eomma dan Appa ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Nyonya Lee dengan suara yang lembut sambil mengusap bekas-bekas air mata yang tercetak di wajah putranya.

Sungmin menilik mata kelam milik ibunya.

'_Mungkin inilah saatnya,'_ batin sungmin.

"Aku- aku…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali, "Aku… mencintai Hankyung-hyung." Sungguh Sungmin sudah siap menerima semua kemarahan orang tuanya. Hey, orang tua mana yang tidak akan marah kepada putranya yang ternyata mencintai kakak sepupunya yang seorang namja sama sepertinya dan yang lebih parah lagi orang tersebut telah menjadi suami orang.

Tuan Lee mendelik marah, tapi sebelum dia mengeluarkan kata-katanya Nyonya Lee memandangnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam.

Melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari bola mata hitam kelam itu Tuan Lee langsung terduduk dengan sedikit gusar dan menyerahkan masalah ini kepada istrinya. Sungguh dia masih sulit mempercayai ini.

"Jadi karena ini kau bersedih?" Tanya Nyonya Lee masih setia dengan kelembutan dalam suaranya.

Sungmin menatap ibunya tidak percaya. Ini jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Lagi, air mata yang telah berhenti mengalir itu kembali membasahi pipi putih sungmin.

"Sstt… menangislah sepuasmu. Keluakan semua perasaan sakitmu Minnie. Eomma tidak mau terus-terusan melihat mu berubah suram seperti ini. Dan Hey… kau tahu masih banyak pemuda tampan di luar sana yang menuggu Minnie Eomma yang cantik dan imut ini," Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Eomma nya itu. Dipeluknya Nyonya Lee dengan erat.

Sungmin kemudian menoleh kearah Appanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi kepala keluarga Lee itu.

"App-appa…" panggil sungmin tergagap karena takut.

"Anak nakal. Kenapa kau bisa mencintai hyungmu sendiri? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau perasaanmu itu salah," ucap Tuan Lee dingin. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menerima dengan sepenuh hati kemarahan Appanya.

"Tapi… memangnya apa yang bisa Appa perbuat? Cinta itu tidak bisa memilih'kan?" Tuan Lee tersenyum menatap putranya.

Sontak Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lagi-lagi tidak percaya kepada ayahnya. Ini benar-benar jauh dari bayangan Sungmin.

"Dan masalah kepindahanmu ke asrama sekolah apakah kau serius Minnie?" Tanya Eomma Sungmin yang menyadarkan acara tatap menatap antara Sungmin dengan ayahnya.

"Hu'um, aku serius Eomma. Aku ingin menata kembali perasaanku. Ku harap Appa dan Eomma setuju dengan keputusanku ini," Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Terserah Minnie saja. Minnie tahu yang terbaik," Nyonya Lee kembali memeluk erat tubuh putranya.

"Gomawo Appa, Eomma. Jeongmal gomawo,"

'_benar kata eomma masih banyak orang di luar sana. Mungkin aku memang harus mencari cinta yang baru,' _ya… mencari cinta yang baru kedengarannya memang sangat bagus.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Tadaaaa… inilah ff pertama saya, saya harap ada yang mau membaca dan memberikan komentar ^^

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Typo(s) ff pertama saya (saya merasa harus memasukkan ini menjadi warning #nyengir)**

**diadaptasi dari komik Find a New Love © Sugiyama Miwako  
**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

"_Jadi ini asramanya?'_

Sekarang Sungmin sudah berada tepat di depan pintu asrama yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Sungguh ini adalah kali pertama Sungmin menginjakkan kaki ke asrama sekolahnya ini karena memang dulu tak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk tinggal di sini. Hey, untuk apa tinggal di sini bila dia mempunyai rumah yang bagus dan nyaman apalagi ada Hankyung di dalamya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Sungmin mengetuk pintu asrama dengan gugup.

Seoul High School of the Arts memang memiliki fasilitas asrama bagi yang menginginkan, mereka memang tidak mewajibkan siswa-siawanya untuk tinggal di asrama.  
Asrama sekolah ini tepat berada di samping gedung sekolah yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah aliran sungai yang jernih dan terdapat sebuah jembatan yang dapat disebrangi untuk menuju ke gedung sekolah.

Di gedung asrama terdapat tiga lantai yang masing-masingnya dipegang oleh seorang kepala asrama. Kepala asrama di sini bukanlah orang-orang dari staff guru, melainkan siswa sekolah itu sendiri yang dipilih berdasarkan pilihan staff sekolah. Setiap lantai diisi oleh satu angkatan, jadi lantai satu untuk kelas satu, lantai dua untuk kelas dua, dan lantai tiga untuk kelas tiga.  
Tetapi walaupun sekolah ini adalah sekolah umum, asrama hanya dipruntukan untuk siswa laki-laki tidak untuk siswa perempuan. Hal ini dikarenakan kepala sekolah tidak mau meihat siswinya pulang ke rumah dengan berbadan dua. Sungguh jauh pikiran kepala sekolah ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pintu yang berada di hadapan sungmin terbuka juga dan menapakkan seorang laki-laki berwajah err… bisa dibilang cantik.  
Laki-laki itu melihat sungmin dari atas hingga bawah melihat penampilan sungmin dengan seksama.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya.

"I-iya," Jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup. Maklum saja selama ini dia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Dia selalu meresa semua itu tidak perlu karena dia sudah memiliki Hankyung yang akan menemaninya seumur hidup dan tentu hal itu sangat disesalinya sekarang.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya dengan menggedikkan kepalanya ke dalam asrama. Sungmin menurut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan laki-laki ini walaupun dia tahu itu mustahil, secara mulai sekarang dia akan satu asrama dengan orang berwajah cantik ini.

"Teukie anak baru mu datang," Ucap pemuda ini. Sedangkan Sungmin tepat mengikutinya dari belakang. Terlihat di hadapan Sungmin terdapat beberapa laki-laki yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu dengan berbagai gaya. Ada yang sedang duduk membaca buku di pojok ruangan, ada yang sedang minum teh sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dengan gaya yang sungguh elegan , ada juga yang sedang adu tatap dengan seekor kura-kura, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk mengelilingi sebungkus –kalau Sungmin tidak salah lihat- keripik kentang denagn wajah sangar dan saling melempar tatapan tajam, sepertinya mereka sedang memperebutkan sang primadona –keripik kentang.

'_ternyata hidup di asrama itu penuh dengan persaingan ya,'_ Batin Sungmin prihatin.

Seseorang yang Sungmin perkirakan bernama Teukie berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, kemudian mngulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin mengangguk, "Perkenalkan aku Park Jungsoo tapi kau boleh memanggilku Leeteuk, aku adalah wakil kepala asrama di lantai tiga ini," Sungmin menjabat tangan Leeteuk dan balas tersenyum.

PROK… PROK…PROK…

Leeteuk menepukkan tangannya sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang di tempat itu.

"Semuanya perkenalkan ini Lee sungmin, saudara baru kalian," ucap Leeteuk sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Semuanya langsung menatap kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Annyeong sungmin-shii," ucap mereka secara bersama-sama yang dibarengi dengan senyuman dan dibalas sungmin dengan senyum kaku.

'_sebenarnya ini asrama sekolah atau panti asuhan?'_ Sungmin sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah ini kamarmu," Sekarang Sungmin telah berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu dengan papan nomor 13. Setelah tadi Sungmin melewati acara perkenalan, Sungmin langsung di bawa ke sini, dan baru Sungmin ketahui ternyata sebagian dari mereka adalah teman sekelasnya yang sukses membut Sungmin tersenyum kaku –lagi.

Sungmin memperhatikan pintu kamar itu dengan seksama, "Ini kamar untuk dua orang ya?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, entah kenapa firasatnya buruk mengenai kamar ini. Sepertinya kamar ini memiliki aura yang buruk, apa mungkin kamar ini berhantu?  
Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir perasaan tidak enaknya itu.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk yang heran melihat tingkah Sungmin barusan.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya merasa kamar ini memiliki aura yang buruk. Tapi cuma perasaanku saja mungkin," Jawab sungmin dengan senyum polos.

"Ehehe… " Leeteuk hanya tertawa garing mendengar ucapan sungmin.

'_Ternyata aura kegelapan di kamar ini memang sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi,' _Batin Leeteuk masih dengan tersenyum gugup kearah Sungmin.

"Eum… ano-itu," Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Leeteuk dengan kesabaran yang dia punya menunggunya Sungmin untuk berbicara.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau misalnya teman sekamarku itu meng- eum- itu- aish bagaimana ya- itu lho meng-" Sungguh Sungmin bingung ingin mengatakannya. Tapi jujur saja firasat buruk Sungmin terhadap kamar itu semakin meningkat.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk tertwa, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sungmin, "Kau tenang saja jika dia berani mengganggu bahkan menyentuhmu kau bisa mengadukannya kepada kepala asrama di sini," Wajah Sungmin mencerah mendengar penuturan Leeteuk.

'_Aku masih perawaaaaaannn…' _Sungmin menangis haru di dalam hati. Kenapa setelah patah ati sungmin jadi berlebihan seperti ini?

Sungmin sungguh tidak mau tubuh indah menggodanya dinikmati oleh orang lain kecuali Hankyung. Hah… Hankyung lagi. Ingin rasanya Sungmin meloncat dari lantai tiga ini jika mengingat tentang Hankyung.

"Yang mana kepaa asramanya?" Tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

Leteuk tersenyum dengan sangat manis kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah pintu kamar yang sebentar lagi Sungmin tempati, "Teman sekamar mu," ucapnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa dan langsung melangkah pergi sebelum Sungmin connect dengan kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya.

5 detik Sungmin masih belum sadar,

10 detik,

20 detik,

'_Kepala asramanya teman sekamarku?'_ Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu.

'_hemmm… teman sekamarku ya?'_ Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya sehingga alis matanya yang tebal saling betemu. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya? Teman sekamar. Teman. Sekamar. Berarti…

"_APAAAA? TEMAN SEKAMARKUUUU? KALAU BEGITU SAMA SAJAAA,'_ akhirnya Sungmin mengerti juga. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya.

'_Oh keperawanankuuu…' _Sungmin menagis dalam hati dan memeluk tubuhnya erat seolah melindungunya dari tangan-tangn kotor yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Tetapi dengan seketika Sungmin berdiri dengan tegak dan melepaskan pelukan tangnnya dari tubuhnya, _'tidak, aku harus bisa menghadapi semua ini. Demi mendapatkan cinta yang baru dan melupakan Hankyung _hyung _aku harus bisa menghadapi cobaan ini,'_ ucap Sungmin dalam hati dengan penuh semangat membara sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah udara.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya sehingga menimbulkan suara 'CKLEK' yang menurut pendengaran Sungmin adalah suara koyaknya selaput dara miliknya. Sekali lagi diingatkan Sungmin menjadi sangat berlebihan semenjak patah hati.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dengan semangat yang sudah dikumpulkannya Sungmin mendorong pintu itu sehingga pintu itu terbuka lebar.

"SALAM KENAL AKU LEE SUNGMIN TEMAN SEKAMARMU YANG BARU. MOHON BANTUANNYA." ucap Sungmin ah -teriak Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Sepertinya semangat yang dikumpul Sungmin terlalu besar.

Diam. Lama Sungmin menuggu respon dari teman sekamarnya itu tapi kenapa dia tidak merespon juga, hey punggung Sungmin sudah sakit nih.

Didorong rasa penasaran dengan perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit untuk melihat teman sekamarnya yang dengan tidak sopannya tidak merespon salam perkenalannya.

Tapi yang didapati Sungmin adalah kamar dengan keadaan kosong. Namun perhatian Sungmin langsung teralihkan oleh keadaan kamar yang sangat jauh dari bayangan Sungmin sebelumnya. Sungguh ini jauh dari pandangan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Bersihnyaaaa..." ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Dia langsung mengeilingi pandangannya ke berbagai arah di kamar itu. Padahal Sungmin mengira kalau kamar ini akan sangat kotor dan berantakan. Tapi ini? Sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Terlihat olehnya dua buah tempat tidur yang sangat rapi, lalu dua buah meja belajar yang juga bersih, namun bedanya meja yang satu bersih karena memang tidak ada apa-apa di atasnya dan yang satu lagi karena barang-barang di atasnya telah disusun sedemekian rupa.

'_Sepertinya aku salah menilai orang ini. Dia pasti orang yang baik,'_ Sungmin merutuki penilaiannya yang salah itu. Bagaimana kalau orang itu tahu tentang pendapat sungmin sebelumnya tentang dirinya pasti dia akan sakit hati. Ah… Sungmin sungguh merasa bersalah memikirkannya.

Tapi… kemana roommatenya?

Kenapa kamar ini kosong?

Oh mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu. Baiklah Sungmin akan menunggunya datang. Sungmin 'kan tidak mungkin tidak menyapa calon teman barunya. Begini-begini Sungmin telah diajari tata karama yang sangat baik dari orang tuanya.

Jam 10 malam, tapi kenapa rommamatenya belum datang juga. Sungguh Sungmin sudah sangat lelah menunggu dengan posisi duduk seperti ini. Dan yang lebih parah lagi kaki sungmin mulai kesemutan. _Oh great…_

DUK.. DUK..

Su-suara apa itu?

Sungmin menoleh dengan takut-takut kearah jendela -asal bunyi mencurigakan itu- berharap tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan muncu-

BRAKK…

"HUAAAAA…" Teriak Sungmin sekuat tenaga ketika jendela yang dipandanginya itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Namun naas pada saat sungmin akan berlari kakinya kesemutan, sehingga sungmin hanya meraung, menangis dan berpasrah ria.

'_mungkin ini karma karena telah mengerjai pacar-pacar hankyun-_ hyung_,'_

Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah kemana orang-orang di asrama ini? Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang datang karena mendengar teriaknnya? Apa mereka masih memperebutkan sang primadona –kripik?

Entahlah.

Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, air mata telah membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Dia menuggu dengan jantung berdebar kencang atas apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi. Sungguh Sungmin sudah pasrah menerima keadaan ini.

"Aish… siapa yang mengunci jendela ini. Dasar merepotkan. ?" Ucap makhluk itu. Namun Sungmin tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas karena dia menutup telinganya dengan erat.

"YA! Siapa kau?" Sungmin semakin menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat mendengar pertanyaan dari makhluk di belakangnya itu. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca doa apa saja yang bisa diingatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"HUAAAA…" Sungmin langsung berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya saat merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya. Tangan yang sungguh dingin, pasti hantunya sangat menyeramkan. Namun dengan reflek Sungmin yang lumayan bagus _namja aegyo_ itu langsung berbalik badan menghadap ke sosok makhluk itu –masih dengan menutup matanya- dan menendang sosok itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

DUAK… BRAK

Terdengar suara hantaman yang lumayan kuat. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkannya Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Mata Sungmin melotot kaget saat pandangannya tertuju pada apa yang ada di depannya. Itu, itu bukan hantu. Bukan. Terlihat jelas di hadapan Sungmin seorang pemuda yang terbaring sambil memegang perutnya. Dan mendengar ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya dapat dipastikan dia sedang kesakitan yang Sungmin yakini diakibatkan dari tendangan sepenuh hatinya tadi.

"Sshh… aish sakit sekali. Ya! Kau apa yang kau lakukan, HA?" ucap _namja_ itu sambil memegang perutnya dan masih setia dengan posisi berbaring. Cepat-cepat Sungmin menghapiri sosok itu dan bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Dengan takut-takut Sungmin memegang perut _namja _itu. Berniat minta maaf atas perbuatannya. Namun _namja_ itu langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Sakit bodoh!"

Sungmin langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari pemuda itu. Dia merengut sebal. Hey, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dia kan? Siapa yang suruh masuk lewat jendela dengan gaya heroic seperti itu.

Namja itu bangun dan berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, "Kau," telunjuk pemuda itu tepat berada di depan wajah Sungmin, "Kenapa kau menendangku, ha?" terlihat jelas kilatan marah dari matanya.

Ugh… wajahnya menyeram.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Aku kira kau hantu makanya aku menedangmu," Sesal Sungmin.

"A-apa kau bilang? Mana ada hantu setampan aku. Kau itu rabun ya?"

'_tampan katanya? Beuh, jangan buat aku tertawa,'_ Sungut Sungmin dalam hati. Tapa sadar Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"ya! Kenapa kau memonyong-monyongkan bibir mu? Kau mengejekku ha? Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin untuk memberikan kesan yang lebih seram.

Namun tiba-tiba _namja_ itu terpana melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat. Sungguh wajah yang sempurna. Pipinya putih dan mulus, bibirnya unik dengan bentuk M dibagiab atasnya. Rambut hitam lurus yang sempurna membingkai wajahnya, ditambah dengan pipinya yang chubby membuat pandangan _namja _ini tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar _namja_ ini telah memegang dagu Sungmin untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Tentu Sungmin terkejut menerima perlakuan _namja_ di depannya ini. Sungmin ingin protes, namun rencananya itu terhenti setelah memperhatikan wajah orang di depannya ini dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

'_Rasanya pernah melihat,'_ pikir Sungmin. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya tanda dia sedang berpikir dengan keras.

"Oh… apa jangan-jangan kau ini teman sekamarku yang baru ya? Hem… tidak buruk. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekamarmu sekaligus kepala asrama di sini," Ucap Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan seringaian.

"Cho?" Gumam Sungmin. Memang dari sekian perkenalan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan hanya kata itu lah yang masuk dalam pendengaran Sungmin karena dia masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sekali lagi Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Postur tubuh ini, rambut coklat ikal yang sedikit berantakan ini, suara menyebalkan ini, dan Cho? Itu marga yang sama dengan Heechul 'kan?

'_Orang yang waktu itu?'_ pikir Sungmin kembali teringat akan sosok _namja _menyebalakn yang telah mengatai-ngatai _hyung_ kesayangannya dan diakhiri dengan lemaparan karangan bunga darinya. Walaupun waktu itu Sungmin tidak melihat wajah si _namja _kurang ajar dengan jelas karena dia terus saja menunduk, tapi Sungmin tidak akan lupa dengan suara menyebalkan orang yang telah mengatai kakaknya itu.

"Wajahmu manis juga, kau juga termasuk dalam tipe ku. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran, hem?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar. Sungmin melotot menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan ini?

"HYAA… menjauh dari wajahku bodoh. Jangan mendekatiku dengan dengan wajah mesum seperti itu. DASAR KRITING MESUM BODOH!" Sontak berdiri dari posisi duduknya sehingga kepalanya membentur dengan keras hidung mancung kyuhyun.

Oh tidak belum satu hari Sungmin tinggal di sini tapi sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apa Sungmin akan sanggup tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi dan menemukan cintanya yang baru?

Sepertinya karma karena perlakuannya kepada pacar-pacar Hankyung dulu benar-benar berlaku.

**TBC**

* * *

Hehehe… makasih banget buat yang udah review ff ini. Walo ga banyak tapi saya seneeeeengg banget , ternyata ada juga yang meluangkan waktunya buat bc dan review ff saya ini. Saya ucapkan jeongmal gomawo buat **dian minimin, bunny ming, Choi Hyo Joon, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Cho Miku, Minnie Trancy, didot Ming, Mard707**. Makasiiiihh banget buat udah baca dan ngasi koreksi buat saya.  
terus yang SRnya juga saya ucapkan terima kasih kerena udah baca, tapi lain kali review ya  
ehehehe ^^

Dan buat **yukiLOVESUNGMIN**: iya say ternyata typo bertebaran di mana-mana, aku bener-bener minta maaf, tapi janji akan aku perbaiki ^^.  
kalo yang disukai sungmin han gege feelnya ga kerasa ya? Maaf ya, abis waktu bikin ni ff aku langsung kebayang sama han gege, jadi langsung deh masukin dia jadi cast nya. Lagian kan juga ga mungkin cast nya diganti XDD  
Eum.. iya aku KMS^^, kenapa lebih milih jadi KMS daripada WKS, YWS, ato EHS? Eum… karena aku suka sama pandangan kyu ke min, karena aku suka melihat sikap protective kyu ke min, aku suka melihat perhatian yang min berikan buat kyu. Aku selalu yakin kyumin itu saling cinta dan aku bakal terus dukung mereka,. Aku ga peduli sama fanservis mereka yang dikit, cinta ga butuh fanservis kan? Percaya apa nggak aku jadi ELF berawal dari KyuMin ^^


End file.
